portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda/Sheik
Princess Zelda (Sheik) is a Hylian from Hyrule and the Security Assistant of the Portal Breach Stock Pot Inn. Whilst she is a Hylian girl, she is currently most often disguised as a Sheikah boy. Appearance In her normal form, Princess Zelda stands roughly 4'6" and possesses blue eyes, nearly shoulder-length blonde hair (usually kept back), long, pointed ears, and medium fair skin. As the princess, she often wears a white and light blue dress with a pink outer layer adorned with the symbols of Hyrule. When disguised as her Sheikah alter-ego, Sheik, Zelda has red eyes (altered by magic), the same blonde hair tied back into a short ponytail, the same skin tone, and the same pointed ears. As Sheik, she wears a blue tunic with a white, somewhat fitted top over that bearing the red symbol of the Eye of the Sheikah, bandages around her forearms and concealed bandages around her chest underneath her tunic, a pair of rather loose navy and blue shorts, navy boots, and bandages around her ankles and lower calves. She also very frequently wears a series of bandages on her head around her neck, set to be pulled up to muffle her face when deemed necessary. Whilst Zelda is still female even when masquerading as Sheik, between her outfit and details with her disguise, it is almost impossible to detect that she is not truly male, and only those closest to her are aware of her secret. History Year 0 Personality Princess Zelda can appear to be somewhat shy when one first meets her, but once she gets to know someone past introductions, she readily opens up and is quite friendly and kind. Contrary to the elegant image she presents, Zelda is in fact a tomboy and expresses this very freely even when not disguised as Sheik. She has a good sense of humor and is mature beyond her years, but even though she can be quite serious at times, she truly enjoys having fun and being a kid. Abilities Zelda is very skilled with magic and she is gaining proficiency with it as she gets older and trains more. Since taking on the guise of Sheik, she has been learning the combat and stealth techniques of the Sheikah, having added this to her already frequent training with Impa. Whilst her melee combat skills are still somewhere between a beginning and intermediate level, they are fast improving, and she has already begun to achieve a level of stealth that effectively belies her Hylian heritage. Whilst Zelda does not possess the natural Eyes of Truth that Impa does, she has been training to gain keener insight to the truth, and has added this to her growing list of skills. Part of Zelda's magic skill extends beyond what Impa's spell-based range is, in that she is psychic to a degree. She is not able to read minds, but Zelda is capable of having symbolically significant dreams that effectively predict parts of the future. Relationships Quotes "I am Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule." "Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth..." Trivia *Since the start fo the events of Ocarina of Time, Zelda has hit her first growth spurt. This has not only landed her as a few inches taller than Link, Link, and Tetra, it has also meant that she's outgrown the dress she wore when she was younger. Whilst her attire as Sheik is roughly the same, her princess dress now bears more of resemblance to the one she wears when she is an adult. *Zelda is able to magically alter the color of her eyes even without fully transforming between her two forms. Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters